My Little Psycho: Battle of the Balloons
by CorpseyCamel
Summary: It was supposed to be an ordinary day in Ponyville. But when ponies with homicidal urges constantly annoy each other, nothing goes as planned. Rated M for violence, and language!


**MY LITTLE PSYCHO**

Another macabre story written by the infamous Eri. Oh no, you better run now...look out for that flying camel!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "My little Pony" characters, only the figurines. And...I switched the words in the theme song, so...the "My little Psycho" theme is now mine. Deal with it. This is not a sequel to My Little Psycho: Fluttershy Snaps. I just like making these stories. And...you know you love to read them!

(AN: Now, let's go back to that wonderful land where homicidal ponies run free!)

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't the world a horrible place?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Everywhere you go, a dying face,  
Screaming and killing; merrily stabbing,  
Watching the horror unfold,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
What knives do you hold?_

Merriweather smiled as the clouds slowly streamed behind them. The gentle swaying motions of her hot air balloon were calming, and her breezie friend, Tra La La was contentedly peering over the edge of the purple basket. Birds chirped, and sang as they flew past the two happy ponies.

Merriweather's balloon floated over PonyLand, as another hot air balloon came closer.

_At the Cotton Candy Cafe_

"Okay...so that was two Apple Pies you ordered, to go, with a strawberry ice cream float?" Cotton Candy asked Sweet Breeze as she took her customer's order.

"Yup." Sweet Breeze replied as she started twirling a piece of her mane, waiting for her order. "I have to hurry though.Desert Rose is waiting for me in the hot air balloon. We are going to go on a picnic in the sky!"

Cotton Candy came back to the counter, and handed Sweet Breeze her food. "That sounds neat!" Cotton Candy exclaimed."I hope you have fun!"

Cotton Candy waved goodbye to Sweet Breeze as she walked out of the door. Desert Rose was waiting in her hot air balloon. "Do you have the goods?" she asked as Sweet Breeze nodded, and jumped into the balloon. In seconds, they were up into the sky.

_  
No sign of cops in sight  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
May all your days be dark  
May all your days be dark_

_With Merriweather_

"Who is that?" Tra La La asked as Merriweather squinted her eyes at the approaching balloon, trying to see whose it was. "I think...it might be...oh! Look, Tra La La! It's Desert Rose, and Sweet Breeze!" Merriweather said happily as the said ponies approached slowly.

As the two balloons came closer, something dreadful happened, and nobody knew how much chaos it would cause.

Desert Rose took a bite into her apple pie slice, and chewed with evident joy on her face. Sweet Breeze cut out a slice of the pie, and put it on her plate. With the two pony's attentions on their slices of pie, instead of steering their hot air balloon, they never noticed they were getting dangerously close to the balloon where Merriweather, and Tra La La were watching.

Merriweather's eyes widened in fear as she saw the balloon come closer. "They're going to crash!" she screamed. And they did.

The two balloons collided, and shook violently. Everything would have been alright, if Desert Rose, and Sweet Breeze had finished their strawberry ice cream float. Sad to say, they didn't.

When the two balloons hit each other, the ice cream float was knocked out of it's container, and it flew through the air, and landed on Merriweather's face.

All was silent, and the ponies had started to calm down, when Merriweather angrily got to her feet. She wiped the ice cream off, and it fell to the floor with a SHPLOPP sound. Tra La La gasped in horror. Merriweather's face was contorted in fury. Her once kind features had been replaced with an angry grin, and hate burned in her eyes.

Merriweather growled, and then shouted "GODDAMMIT!" She jumped over to the side of the hanging basket where the other balloon was closest, and grabbed a knife that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. With the knife in hand...hoof, she started yelling at Desert Rose, and Sweet Breeze.Tra La La was frozen with shock.

Merriweather threw the knife at the two ponies, and it was embedded in Sweet Breeze's forehead. Bits of Apple pie fell from her mouth, and then she slumped down to the bottom of the hanging basket, and lay there motionless as her blood started to stain the area around her crimson.

Desert Rose screamed, and tried to get the balloon to go up higher, to get away from Merriweather, who was now going on a homicidal killing spree.

It was too late to get away though, and Merriweather leaped into the basket. For several seconds Merriweather stared at Desert Rose, and then struck her in the throat with her foreleg. Gasping and wheezing, Desert Rose fell off of her feet, and Merriweather stepped onto her back, and jumped up and down. With a crack, Desert Rose's spine broke.

With one last jump, Merriweather landed on Desert Rose's head, and brain contents and blood splashed over everything with a sickening splatter. Slowly, Merriweather turned to face Tra La La, who was still too afraid to move.

Merriweather laughed sinisterly, and then grabbed Tra La La, and jumped out of the hot air balloon, taking Tra La La with her in a suicidal urge.

They crashed into the Cotton Candy Cafe, and died at the force of the impact. The roof of the Cafe collapsed, and fell in, killing everybody inside, including Cotton Candy.

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't it time I ran back home?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Whoever dreamed how far we'd rome?  
Police Sirens are calling; blood is falling,  
Covered with murder and sin,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
I hope I never see you again._

_So...what do you think? I'm glad I got this out of my brain. I love my little pony! Remember the three R's! Read, Review, Repeat! Go on...you know you want to give this story a review._


End file.
